


Milkshake & Fries

by cafenzie



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafenzie/pseuds/cafenzie
Summary: “Ha-ha, very funny. At least I’m not the one sticking their fries where they don’t belong.”“Stop it; you just have no culture.” Peter only frowned visibly at the mockery, moreso pouting than anything. “I, along with the other fry-and-milkshake enthusiasts, are geniuses.”“More like disgusting.”





	Milkshake & Fries

“ _Yoink_.”

Was he crazy or did he really just snatch yet another french fry off of your tray? All the clues lead to one single answer: yes, yes he was. Smug-faced in haste of all his buffoonery - and potato-stealing - Peter enlightened you with sight of his own dwindling number of fries, left with the tiny bits and too-soft of shapes with not enough salt. You were restraining yourself from getting back at him by pulling a piece of bacon from his burger.

 

“Don’t get any ideas.” Oh the snarky, _son of a_ -

“So what? You get to steal my defenseless fries, while you still have some - mind you; and yet I can’t get just a taste of the bacon from your cheeseburger? Not fair, Pete.”

A scoffing sound came out muffled behind his lovely table manners, scarfing down another bite of his sandwich while trying not to jab a remark so fast at the same time.

Thankfully, he was kind enough to swallow before spewing nonsense from his mouth. “Uh, yeah. Besides, what’s really not fair is that I got all the worst bits and leftovers, meanwhile you have perfect french fries. I think you bribed them - or maybe the kid back there just has a thing for you.” Peter waggled his eyebrows, taking a sip from his Sprite as he watched your expression recoil in dubious disgust.

You faked a barf in front of him, “Ew, Pete, that’s gross he’s like...what seventeen? No thanks. Don’t blame me for having better fries - and stop kidnapping them!”

 

“I’m not,” he groaned behind three more of your meal stuffed into his mouth before you purposefully swiped the slice of bacon you’d been eyeballing, while effectively blockading him from the rest of your tray, making sure to enunciate just how good that slice was in front of Peter. Now, it was war. In no time, he had flung one of his too-small and too-fried pieces of potato at you, sticking the land by smearing just a dab of ketchup on your left cheek in plain mockery.

“You know, I think you have a _little_ something: just right there…”

 

“Oh, yeah, coming from the guy with amazing table manners - _thanks_.” You took down the bunch of napkins hoarded from the disposal, wiping them across your face before rolling the wad to his side of the booth.

“Ha-ha, very funny. At least I’m not the one sticking their fries where they **don’t** belong.” With that said, his fingers slithered at the unattended side of the table towards your plate, where you enthusiastically smacked at his knuckles, hearing him curse beneath his breath, instantly retracting. So much for Spidey-senses-

“Stop it; you just have no culture.” Peter only frowned visibly at the mockery, moreso pouting than anything. “I, along with the other fry-and-milkshake enthusiasts, are geniuses.”

 

“More like disgusting.”

 

And just for that you took the best french fry you could find in your pile and dunk it as far as your fingers would reach into your cookie and cream milkshake, before sticking it in your mouth slow enough to ridicule him, humming in great satisfaction. Sighing in what seemed like defeat, he slumped back, realizing his hopes of eating all your fries was pointless. Happy enough with the reaction, you carried back to your meal, in between what remained of your hamburger to the milkshake at your side.

“Next time we’re getting pizza,” Peter mumbled, leaning back, “No fries involved.”

 

You motioned back to what was left of your own burger, sullied over it's greasy contents. “Agreed. Now leave me and my _delicious_ fry-and-milkshake combo ass alone. Which is also ironic, coming from the guy who likes pineapple on his pizza - _blegh_!”

To this, Peter took great offense, launching forward, threatening you with a soggy and sorry excuse of a french fry. “Hey, hey, don’t insult my Hawaiian style pie!”

 

“Well, I am, and what are you going to do about it? It’s called payback.” Your smugness was radiating off of you, shoving another dunked potato slice down in retaliation. Like some psychological mental battle the two of you were participating in, through the use of fast food. 

 

“Don’t make me kiss you and your milkshake-french fry lips...” But he probably will, anyway. Knowing Peter, he doesn’t care _that_ much, if it means putting off a good smooch from you.

...But that didn't mean you couldn't make him work for it. After all, he had insulted you and your burger joint eating habits! “Order me a pizza without pineapple next time, and my lips and I will consider letting your ‘Hawaiian pie’ lips touch ours.”

 

“Half?”

 

“Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just really really love my sarcastic, hobo-looking, pudgy Peter B. Parker and somehow my not-so-Spidey-senses tell me he would totally make fun of me for dipping my french fries into my milkshake.  
> Not sure if I'll write more (eventually)...


End file.
